After The End
by Gunner.C96
Summary: No shooting stars can fix this Jack. That's what Elsa Winters said to the man but Jack continue kissing her because she's his lifeline. With every kiss his time is prolonged and with every kiss she clings to him .


Jack lies on his bath tub .After drinking and partying all night with his friends, he feels sick in his stomach and not because of the booze and snacks he consumed. Jack feels empty, lonely and sad. What is he doing anyway? A chuckle escaped his lips.

Jackson Overland Frost is known as a womanizer among his friends, he have a good paying job, born rich, good looking and he have an IQ of 145. He's the perfect guy, the girls and the boys said, but Jack feel far from perfect, he feel broken.

Morning came and Hiccup, Jack's closest friend who came to his 3 story house to check up on him was surprised to see Jack, in a bath tub, with a pool of blood on the floor and blood dripping down from his wrist. Hiccup immediately dialled the ambulance

Soon the hospital is flooded with his family and his close friends. Her mother cried in his father arms while Hiccup hugs his sister. The doctor pronounced his death and concluded that he died from excessive bleeding, police came and the medical examiner closed the case as a suicide.

What happened to Jack? Everyone was asking the same thing. Why did he do that? Why there is no one noticed that he was different, he was depressed?

The only person that can answer those questions is Elsa Winters. They went to the same support group, flirted with each other and had sex once. Elsa was the one to cut him down when he ask her to be his girlfriend. She's everything he needs and he's everything she needs but to Elsa, with her by his side, she will only bring him down. Of course Jack tried to reason with her but she closed the door whenever Jack came to her apartment with a bouquet of red rose. So Jack give up, but they still keep in touch with each other. Jack will tell her about his days, his feelings and she always listened to him as he cry on the other side of the call.

Hiccup was the one who told her about his death. She nodded and close the door. Elsa was not surprised by the news. Jack was always suicidal, hiding away all his pain with a laughter.

She takes her pill and sleep in her couch. Tomorrow she have to go to the hospital for her big operation. Her chances to survive is 50/50 but Elsa doubt that she can make it through. Her health is deteriorating and she can no longer keeps up the chemotherapy.

'Everything will be okay' she thought to herself. Slowly the 24 years old woman drift to sleep while thinking about the man she love.

She thinks about what their life could have been, if she can save him, if she's not already dying from a cancer. They could have a child together, grow old together and spend the rest of their days with each other.

But fate decided otherwise. Jack had to break his heart to make people around him happy. Any hope he have soon vanish as his parents shackled him with unbreakable chain. He had lived all his life as people expected him to be, not even once he was given the freedom to choose a different path. The girls only wants his money and share his fame, the guys wants his privileged. The weight of the world rest on the shoulder of a 25 years old man and he stoop so low till he can no longer bear the weight and decided that only by ending his life he can be free from all the shackles.

Elsa, on the other hand born in a middle class family. Her parents love her dearly and her sister, Anna looks up to her. But Elsa is a failure to the family. She have to face her family at the dinner table at the end of the day, her parents hide their disappointment from her with a smile and her sister distracting them with her stories and jokes. Elsa was a straight As student, she won a national debate and got into a prestigious college with a scholarship. Her future will be bright and her family was proud of her but Elsa found out she have a cancer after a medical check-up when her sister noticed there's a lump on her back when she helped her zip the back of her dress. A cancer. Soon Elsa life is fill with medical pills, doctor's appointment, chemotherapy and hospital bills. She barely graduated college and moved into a small apartment despite her parents protest. She wants to be alone. She doesn't wants to see her parents faces when they realised she had wasted her scholarship, her studies with a disease.

Fate is cruel. She is in love with a sick man and the sick man is in love with a dying woman. There's no future for them. It's them against the world and currently, the world have break them down to million pieces.

The next day, 8 hours after the operations, Elsa Winters died and her parents weep silently. Her sister sit on her couch in her small apartment. Anna hugs her fiancé Kristoff, buried herself in his embrace. She feel useless. Elsa was her sister. Of course she was jealous of her. Her sister is beautiful and smart but she was always kind to her and always supported her. When Elsa was sick, Anna tried her best to ease her pain and lend Elsa her own money but Elsa rejected her help. Elsa said Anna needs the money more than her and she can survive on her own just fine.

They both died in the end. Both can no longer keep up with the weight of the world. They died alone in their sleep dreaming about each other.

Hiccup kiss his wife tenderly on that night while on the sofa with their pets, Toothless and Stormfly . 'What's wrong?' his wife ask. Hiccup shook his head and pulls his wife closer to his chest.

We are lucky Astrid, we have each other and they didn't.

* * *

'Wake up, wake up Elsa' Elsa hears someone calling her name and slowly open his eyes. She struggle to keep her blue eyes open as light blinded her vision.

In front of her, Jack stand with hands on his waist and goofy smile plaster on his face.

'Hello Elsa '

The two figure sit next to each other. Elsa have her legs up on her chest and arm securely wrapped around her knees. Jack spread his legs and support his weight with both his hands on the grounds.

'So what now' Elsa said softly, her eyes watch as the sun shine on the horizon, glimmers between the clouds.

'I have no idea 'the boy said.

'So tell me your story Elsa, we have eternity' he added and Elsa smile for the first time in her existence.

We are free now

* * *

None of the characters above belong to me.


End file.
